This can't end well
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: Skylar wakes up to find a variety of men in the home, and her actual family gone. Now she has to live with them for who knows how long and put up with them wanting to "claim her"? It's a mess really. T cuz I'm parinoid, have fun
1. Chapter 1

I was finally home from the first football game. Everyone had been sweating from the heat, which increased with the uniform, so everyone had marks on their shirts. Luckily, our director didn't have us put on shakos for the last two quarters of the game.

Either way, I took a cold shower the minute I got home. Now, I was getting ready for bed. It was hot, so I only wore the usual undergarments and a black undershirt. I finished drying my hair, threw my towel onto the chair, turned off the light, and jumped into bed.

It felt like a relief to finally relax and get some rest.

'At least it's a three day weekend too' I thought as I pulled up the thin covers.

When I was finally all snug, I turns to see what time it was, but the light for my clock had gone out. I checked the connection, but it was fine.

'Must be a black out...some idiot probably ran into one of the pole while watching the thunder clouds...' I thought.

Suddenly, a pair of hands slammed me onto my bed and I felt the presence of two others right with me in bed.

" Don't-a worry bella~" one said.

"We'll-a be gentle" another voice, very similar to the first but deeper, said.

The very last thing that went through my mind that night was:

'Thanks god I've been taking birth control...'

Any and all virginity of mine, was stolen that night

* * *

When I woke up, it was HOT. I sat up only to find two naked guys on either side of me.

'God dammit! I was hoping it was a dream...' I thought as I looked at them. They both had copper hair, one darker than the other, and strange curls coming out on either sides of their heads.

I decided to grab some clothes and take another cold shower.

–shower time skip–

I stepped out of the bathroom back into my room wearing dark jeans faded in certain parts and a dark gray undershirt (with the necessary undergarments as well of course) to find the guys still there in bed, but slowly stirring. I rushed out of the room and into the kitchen.

But I got a surprise.

There were three men already there, cooking and what-not. A Frenchman making juice, a Canadian making pancakes, and a Chinese man next to the Canadian cookin something.

"Ah!~ " the Frenchman noticed me first "good morning Mon cherí!~"

"Uh...hi..." I walked through them to get to wash the dishes that were piling up.

"Dude! Matty! Come on! I'm starvin!" A loud voice said. The Canadian at the stove sighed.

"Ai-yah!" The Chinese guy exclaimed. "You're as troublesome as a child, aru!"

I rolled my eyes and kept washing. I couldn't help but think that they were oddly familiar.

"Ve!~ that-a smells good!~" another voice rang.

"Ohayo. Feri-chan"

"Ve~ Good morning Kiku, Ludwig~" he replied.

It's amazing how I fail to notice people. At the table were a variety of different men. There were about three of them reading the newspaper, so I only saw the Japanese man, a Spaniard, the really loud guy, and a bored albino playing with a little chick. They guy next to the albino put down the newspaper.

"Bruder, isn't there anything else you can do?" He was German.

"Nothing can keep the awesome me entertained" he mumbled. Another German

"MATTY! IM GONNA DIE!" The loud guy yelled.

Another of the newspaper people put his down, rolled it up, and smacked the loud guy with it.

"Calm down would you!" An English man... "Git..." He went back to reading.

I gasped as a pair of arms suddenly found their way around my waist.

"Ve~" he kissed me on the cheek. "Good morning bella~" the. He whispered "last night was fun, wasn't it?~" I blushed a little and shook my head, trying to rid myself of memories of last night. He chuckled, kissed me again, and left only to leave me at the mercy of the other one. He kissed me as well and rested his head on my shoulder as I worked, his hands never leaving my waist.

"Ah! Lovi!~ you're up!" The Spaniard yelled happily. Said 'Lovi' lifted his lead from my shoulder and yelled at the Spaniard.

"Shut up, damn tomato bastard..." His head found its way back to my shoulder.

"Ah!" The Spaniard smiled "looks like someone's clingy!~" I giggled a bit. "My name is Antonio, linda, and you?" What a nice guy..

"I'm Skylar, everyone calls me Sky, though."

"And hands off tomato bastard" Lovi smirked. "She's mine" his arms got a little tighter around my waist.

"Ve!~ Fratello! She's-a mine too! Don't forget that!~"

"Whatever..."

"Being owned by two of them?" The last guy with a newspaper put it down. A Russian. "Seems like a lot of controversy, da?"

" I should believe it depends, Ivan." The Englishman began.

"It WOULD be easier being owned just by one, aru."

"Hmmmm... Vhat do you think, Kiku?" Kiku simply shrugged.

I sighed.

"Wait..." I dried my hands and pried Lovi from me. "Where's my family?" I ran around the house, tryin to find them, calling out their names.

I have up after an hour.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" I hit the wall "Where did they go?..."

* * *

**damn...theres way too many ideas goin on in my head... Oh well, hope you liked it anyways... I might make wierd references in the future so yeah... nd ways... Wanna gimme some feedback? You just gotta review XD simple as that, and I put this up from my iPod so sorry for mistakes...**

**Italy: ve~come on Lali~ time for bed~**

**me: fine... Only cuz you're warm...**

**Romano: just get over here, dammit**

**oki later loves~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

* * *

She sat down, knees up to her chest, wondering where on earth her family could've gone. A few of the guys watched her get up after a while and rush towards the kitchen clock on the stove.

"She should be out soon…" they heard her mutter as she rushed back to her room and came out with a phone, dialing a number. Feliciano watched her intently as she leaned on the front door with the phone held to her ear. He could just barely make out the conversation.

"Hey sis" she said with a small smile on her face.

**_"Sup sis?"_ **the voice on the other end greeted.

"Hey…I was wondering…do you think your step-mom would let you come over and spend the night?" she ran a hand through her hair. "I need someone to talk to…"

**_"Hold on a sec"_** she waited…**_"SHE SAID YES! I can even stay the weekend!"_**

"Perfect….hmmm….we'll figure out food later, right?"

_**"Yep!"**_

"Alright….see you later….bye…" She hung up and sighed, putting her face in her hands. Feliciano immediately became concerned.

_"Bella_…" he outstretched a hand to tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear, but he swatted his hand away.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." She stated and began to walk away from him. Lovino saw what happened and stood in her way, making her run into him. He grabbed her wrist.

"That wasn't very nice, _bella._"

"Dude! She's pissed! Let her go!" Alfred called to them.

"Alfred…" Ivan said. "This is their fight. Stay out of it, da?" Alfred sighed and sunk in his chair.

"So what of it?" she spat at him. He tightened his grip, making her wince.

"You should apologize."

"Fuck no." His grip tightened even more. "Gah!" she gasped.

"Lovino-" Antonio was held back by Francis.

"Why…..the fuck….should I?!" she gasped. "You two freakin' raped me last night! Why the hell should I apologize!" his grip instsntly loosened and she took the chance to tear her arm away from him.

"Aiyah!"

**"You did vhat?!"**

"¿QUE?"

"Mon Dieu!"

There were several other yells of astonishment. She just shook her head.

"That's gonna leave a mark." she rubbed her wrist and left to the living-room. Kiku was the only one who hadn't said anything. While the rest bickered about, he silently left to the living room.

"Sky?" he asked. He then saw a pair of legs poking out from behind the couch and under the piano.

"What?" she responded sounding irritated. He went over and looked at her. She was snapping rubber bands on her wrists.

"Ah...why do you have rubber bands?..." She sighed and got up onto the piano bench.

"Old habits die hard..." she showed him an old, faded scar that ran from her inner elbow to the middle of her hand. "Heh...went over board that time..." she played a few notes on the piano.

"Can you play?" he asked out of no where.

"I prefer the marimba." she got up and walked over to a large xylophone like keyboard thing and pulled out two sticks with soft, round ends. "You know the nyan cat song?"

He nodded. She began to play, hitting the keys perfectly while humming.

_DONK_

"Dammit!" the door bell rang.

"SIS! OPEN UP!~" a voice from the outside came. Skylar rushed to the door and was attacked by a hug.

"Why are you wet?" She asked. Japan took a closer look.

The girl was wet indeed. Some of her dark ginger/brown hair stuck to the side of her face, but her red eyes shone with happiness.

"Who dat?" the girl pointed at him.

"Rose, that's Kiku. Kiku, this is Rose, my self proclaimed sister."she introduced them.

"Hi there!~ Now I'm gonna go put my stuff down." She walked over to Skylar's room and almost instantly walked back out.

"Sis?..."

"Yeah?"

"There's guys in your room..."

"Hold on a sec..." she walked over to her room and started yelling. _"GET OUT!"_

Rose and Kiku just stood there in awkward silence as they heard yells and things being thrown.

"WAH!~ Ludwig!~ Bella's being mean!" Feliciano ran out with Lovino walking behind him.

"There.." she huffed.

"Bella?" Rose was confused. Sky just shrugged.

* * *

**SKYLAR'S POV **

I sighed as I flopped down on the couch. Rose was almost done taking a shower and we had agreed we'd just snack on junk food and watch movies.

"Hey Sky..." I moved the small pillow out of my face and saw that it was Lovino.

"Yeah?"

"I-a wanted to apologized about-a earlier..." I shook my head and waved it off.

"Just let it go~" and covered my face with my pillow again.

Slowly,but surely, the guys started piling into the room little by little. They started talking loud and fooling around with stuff.

"Has anyone seen Gilbert?" Ludwig asked, looking around.

"**GET OUT!"** everyone heard Rose yell. I ran as fast as I could and slammed the door open.

Gilbert was pinning Rose onto the bed with a smirk on his face.

"**GET AWAY FROM HER!" **I ran into him, getting him off of her. I pulled Rose into a hug, which she was more than happy for. She was shaking all over. I saw Ludwig at the door. "Get your brother...and get out of the room before I hurt him."

"Es tut mir leid" he muttered as he dragged his dazed albino brother out.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"Dammit..." I muttered.

Honestly, not even one day with these guys and there's already so many problems.

"Bella..." Feliciano appeared next to me.

"What?" I snapped. He frowned.

"What's-a wrong?~" he hugged me tightly. I sighed.

"Too many things..." I actually hugged him back and let out a few tears of frustration.

**_Could it get any worse?..._**

**_...Apparently it can..._**


End file.
